


Moscow Music Peace Festival

by PoppiesForYourHeart



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: 1989, Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppiesForYourHeart/pseuds/PoppiesForYourHeart
Summary: Tres reflexiones cortas respecto al evento de Moscú a través de los ojos de Jon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Moscow Music Peace Festival

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?
> 
> Me he animado a seguir publicando y esta vez he traído tres pequeños escritos que hice en mi cuenta de RP de Jon Bon Jovi este año. Me gustaron tanto que simplemente quise compartirlos :)
> 
> Espero lo disfruten, de antemano lamento cualquier error que encuentren. Gracias por leer.
> 
> Pd. Estoy haciendo un reto de dibujo que llamé Jovitober, si están interesados en mirar o proponer temas (ya que no tengo una lista a seguir), pueden buscarme en Instagram como poppyns1 o en Twitter como @poppyns_

**I. ¿Preparados? Let’s go!**

_ ”I look around me and my gaze is lost in nothingness. It’s just us, in the middle of a something, not knowing if it will make a change or stay by the wayside” _

  
En el camino las cosas cambiaban. Nada se quedaba estático ni en su forma original, pero había veces que la gente a su alrededor no era capaz de vislumbrar más allá de lo que tenían. Y recordaba lo difícil que era incluso para él aceptar su realidad.

Richie, David, Tico y Alec parecían estar de acuerdo en aquella filosofía, incluso tras las discusiones de este último tiempo, y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, lograba entender lo que pasaba por sus cabezas sin decir ni una sola palabra: ellos debían estar juntos ahora más que nunca, a pesar de las dificultades por las que estaban cruzando en este momento.

La verdad solía ser cruda y dolorosa, mostrándole que sus problemas eran pequeñeces a comparación de lo que se enfrentaban otros. Y ahora que **estaban** ahí, viviendo y respirando algo incluso peor de lo que recordaba en sus inicios, le hacía reflexionar profundamente sobre su posición junto a su trabajo; tan conectado a sus emociones.

_Necesitaba una cerveza fría._

Los días en Rusia antes del gran evento eran deprimentes y extraños. Él trataba de verlo desde una perspectiva seria e histórica, indagando en las problemáticas del dinero y la consciencia que rodeaban a esta "farsa". Porque mientras allá afuera todo estaba de la mierda, entre las bandas la tensión, el ego y las sustancias junto a la organización, los estaba consumiendo lentamente.

Jon Bon Jovi estaba ahí viéndolo como una parada más en su gira mundial. Deseaba ofrecer, como en cada espectáculo, lo mejor que tenían sus chicos y que el público jamás los olvidara. Sin embargo, los intereses de otros se alejaban de lo que tenía en mente y más de lo que pudiese imaginar. Mientras que las miradas odiosas entre todos, por más sonrisas y abrazos agradables en las fotografías que estaban ofreciendo, resumía la presión y disgusto que sentían ante este evento.

No obstante, el mundo seguía cambiando, de eso no había duda. La comunicación no se trataba de hablar un mismo idioma, sino de sentir con el corazón lo que otros trataban de transmitirte, por eso hacía música, porque llegaba a todos sin importar nada. Y a pesar de la incertidumbre, esperaba que la gente pudiese distraerse de su realidad por un momento para disfrutar del presente, conocer y entender que podía haber una diferencia. Un pensamiento ciertamente romántico, pero que le mantenía a flote para no desmoronarse.

Entonces recordaba los días pasados en su aventura. Porque estuvieron ahí al llegar, tomándose fotos con fans y tocando junto a Richie con sus guitarras acústicas, tratando de ambientar un lugar apagado y frío. Pisando a través de sus botas vaqueras una tierra desconocida mientras el camino se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

Y era suficiente para aguantar, por supuesto que sí; aunque la comida fuera mala, no consiguiera una cerveza y sus pobres intentos de llevar los asuntos pacíficamente, no funcionaran del todo ante la hipocresía que rodeaba **esto**.

Hoy, 12 de agosto de 1989, haría historia. ¡Nada ni nadie podría evitarlo!

* * *

**II. Corazones unidos**

Una idea fugaz, señas por doquier entre palabras entrecortadas, manos deslizándose por la ropa ajena.

Así fue como logró obtener el uniforme del ejército ruso; un abrigo grueso y pesado junto al sombrero. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Definitivamente, ni si quiera podía creer entre toda la adrenalina que recorría su sangre, que lograría convencer a ese oficial de que le prestase la ropa.

Simplemente pasó.

Y estaba orgulloso de su destreza y habilidad. Jon haría lo que fuera para conquistar a cualquier persona que fuese a un evento tuyo, y considerando el choque cultural y la ausencia de su idioma en aquél país, eso no le impidió encontrar la manera de conectarse con el público.

Los gritos y vítores a su alrededor al recorrer el camino hacia el escenario fue suficiente para saber que hizo lo correcto, ¡y que era el único al que se le ocurrió tal idea! Dando un peso aún mayor que las otras bandas, buscando que la experiencia con la suya fuera magnífica e inolvidable.

Su intención dio frutos, todos estaban atentos y emocionados por ellos.

La sonrisa extasiada en su rostro y las manos chocando con las suyas del camino al escenario, era una experiencia tan cercana e íntima a los rusos, que al observar sus ojos —aunque fuese por medio segundo—, notaba la admiración por su valentía y respeto a lo suyo; el querer integrarse a pesar de sus diferencias.

Jon se detuvo al final del camino entre saltos dándole la espalda al público, y cuando les miró de reojo con una sonrisa, el abrigo se deslizó lentamente de su cuerpo hacia el suelo mientras lanzaba el sombrero sin importarle nada más. Los gritos enloquecieron ante aquella acción y subió al escenario.

¡Que comenzara el show!

* * *

**III. El comienzo y el final de algo**

_“El día después del mañana”_

Jon soltó un suspiro bastante agotado, las horas de sueño habían sido una locura en aquellos días y, como todos, se encontraba sin ánimos para intentar socializar como lo hicieron en el viaje de ida. Los grupos estaban fracturados tras el evento y no se miraban unos a otros, puesto la tensión era palpable, ¿pero qué podía hacer, de todos modos? No le correspondía hablar.

Abrió sus párpados lentamente, moviendo su cabeza del asiento para observar alrededor —o lo que podía desde ese lugar—. El poco silencio era interrumpido por el sonido de bebidas y bolsas de frituras abriéndose, siendo unos pocos los que estaban interactuando entre ellos.

Richie se encontraba a un lado suyo leyendo una revista, los demás chicos estaban alrededor en asientos separados. Al frente escuchó a David parlotear mientras Tico le callaba con fastidio, por otro lado, Alec parecía muy calmado detrás durmiendo plácidamente. Por lo menos tenía a su mejor amigo cerca, haciendo el viaje en avión menos tedioso de lo que estaba resultando.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la mano del guitarrista, observando el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventanilla. Las nubes eran abundantes y hermosas, sacándolo de sus horribles pensamientos. Le gustaba volar aunque hacerlo por tantos años seguidos, de hotel en hotel, solía cansar a cualquiera. Al menos Richie no parecía molesto por su pequeño gesto, porque en vez de alejarse, procuró envolver la mano con la suya dando un ligero apretón. Él le entendía a pesar de las recientes disputas que tenía la banda, incluso entre ambos, por lo que salirse de ese orgullo silencioso le sentaba bien en este momento.

Para cualquiera que le preguntara, expresaría con inusual alegría que el evento fue un total éxito. En parte lo fue; ambas noches fueron magníficas y dio todo lo que podía en el escenario. Desgraciadamente había mucha más mierda de lo que aceptaba, y considerando todo lo que había visto y vivido en aquél país con las demás bandas, con más razón trataría de mejorar el mundo a su manera.

Esta experiencia le abrió los ojos de forma cruda y dolorosa, asentando las ideas que tanto había querido desvanecer de su cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando veía a sus **hermanos** y cómo les estaba afectado esta vida, entendía que requerían un descanso. A Bon Jovi le quedaba muchos años de vida, no había duda, pero necesitaban parar a pesar de que había tanto por hacer, tanto por planear y tanto por tocar.

Las fracturas de este festival no iban a irse, pero les abrió una puerta que tarde o temprano se iba a materializar frente a ellos. Lo único que quedaba era traspasarla, tomar la manija y cerrarla para continuar.

Sus ojos azules fueron hacia el rostro de Richie, quien había dejado la revista hace un rato. Ambos compartieron una leve sonrisa cansada, y sin importar nada más, inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, soltando otro suave suspiro.

Este era el comienzo y el final de algo. Lo presentía.

...


End file.
